<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Tied Up by Dark_Deva_Of_Destruction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910211">All Tied Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Deva_Of_Destruction/pseuds/Dark_Deva_Of_Destruction'>Dark_Deva_Of_Destruction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Markiplier TV (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators, dom!reader, sub!Mark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Deva_Of_Destruction/pseuds/Dark_Deva_Of_Destruction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark’s been too busy with work lately and you just want him to relax...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/You, Markiplier/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Tied Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You move swiftly as you get out of work, waviness goodbye to your coworkers. It was a productive and long day and you’re glad to be heading home. On top of that, you’ve got plans for the night. There’s a slight pep in your step as you head towards your car.</p><p>Driving the usual way home, you think about your boyfriend, Mark. Lately he’s been so busy with YouTube and work that he’s been stressed. He’d been tied up this morning when you left for work. But tonight you were going to help him take his mind off all that work.</p><p>You park your car in it’s usual spot in the driveway and head up to the house, taking your time. You’re sure Mark is still tied up.</p><p>When you walk in you call his name, “Mark! I’m home!”</p><p>There’s a slight sound from the other room, but it wasn’t loud enough for you to distinguish what he was saying.</p><p>Throwing off your coat, you head towards the direction of the noise.</p><p>There, you find him, exactly how you left him. </p><p>Both of Mark’s hands were tied to the headboard, giving him just enough room to wiggle his hands about. His feet were tied as well to the base of the bed. He wore only his light blue boxers, which perfectly outlined his hard on.</p><p>Mark perks up as you come in. His dark hair falls in his face as he struggles to get a look at you.</p><p>“Have you been a good boy all day?” You tut at him, walking along side the bed. As you move closer to his face you trace a finger up his torso. He quivers under your touch.</p><p>“Yes, I’ve been good.” Mark nods quickly, almost banging his head on the headboard.</p><p>You smile at him, running your hand down his lean chest. You can feel the strain in his muscle and how it melts at your touch.</p><p>Mark licks his lips, “Do I get-“</p><p>“You’ll get what I give you.” You tell him flatly, moving away from him. He whimpers until he sees the drawer you’re headed towards.</p><p>You yank open the bottom drawer of the dresser, one you and Mark reserve specifically for your toys. Running your hand over a couple, you try to decide what to use.</p><p>“How about this.” You say, picking up the large vibrator. You glance over at Mark, who you can tell is straining to try and see what you grabbed. To see whether it was a punishment or a reward.</p><p>The truth was, it was kind of both.</p><p>You can see Mark get excited as you bring the vibrator towards him. His cock twitches slightly and remains erect. Mark bites at his lip as he watches you.</p><p>Gently, you press the vibrator to his cock through his underwear, turning it up to high.</p><p>Mark let’s out a loud moan, his hips grinding into the vibrator. You can tell that this is what he’d been dying for all day.</p><p>“Thank you.” Mark gasps, still grinding up hard. </p><p>It’s not long before Mark teeters over the edge. With a loud gasp, Mark arches his back, his dick twitches as Mark’s underwear becomes damp with cum. You bring the vibrator back for a second.</p><p>“Such a good boy.” You soothe as Mark relaxes from his orgasm high. “You’ll be good boy again, won’t you?”</p><p>Mark’s curiosity shows as he looks at you, a puzzled expression on his face, “What-“</p><p>He doesn’t get to finish before you’re pressing the vibrator back down onto him. He lets out a whimper and bucks his hips. </p><p>“You’ll be a good boy again, right Mark?” </p><p>Mark’s cock slowly gets erect again, “I-I can’t orgasm again-“</p><p>You tut at him, shaking your head. “No, I think you can.” You tell him, pressing the vibrator down harder. “In fact, I think you’ll have a couple more.”</p><p>All Mark can do is moan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>